Spending time with Boo
by prettyaliens62
Summary: After a long day of scaring, Randall decides to spend some time with Boo. This story takes place after my other story, 'Safe in my arms.' Enjoy! :)


**Spending time with Boo**

**After a long day of scaring, Randall decides to spend some time with Boo. This story takes place after my other story, "Safe in my arms." Enjoy!**

It was late at night in Monstropolis. All the employees at Monster's Inc were packing up their things and heading home for the night. Mike went off with Cilia for a date and Sully just went home by himself. The entire factory was quiet and empty. Well, not exactly empty. One monster was still in the factory. Randall. He stayed in the locker room until all the monsters were gone.

He didn't want to be caught sneaking in doors late at night. He told Fungus that he was going to stay a little while longer in the factory to catch up on some paper work. Fungus wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to argue with Randall and deal with his wrath. So, he picked up his things and left leaving Randall alone. Once Fungus was gone, he quietly exited the locker room and headed towards Roz's office to find Boo's door card. It took a while, but he finally found it. Randall swiped the card into one of the machines and in less than a minute Boo's door came into view.

Randall tucked the card into his pocket and gently opened the door. He looked around and saw Boo sitting on her bed brushing her doll's hair. Randall smiled and called her name softly. "Mary." Boo looked up and saw Randall standing at the door. She smiled and ran over to him giving him a hug. "I missed you Randy!" Randall chuckled and lifted the little girl in his arms giving her gentle kisses.

"I missed you too, hon." Randall set Boo back on the floor. He closed the door and walked into Boo's room. He sat on her bed and watched her play with her dolls. Randall chuckled under his breath. "Shouldn't you be asleep Mary. It's getting late you know." Boo looked at him. "I'm not sleepy yet." Randall only shrugged. "If you say so kid." Boo stood up and walked over to Randall with a brush in her tiny hands."Randy?"

"Yes Mary." "Can I brush your hair?" Randall was taken back a bit. He didn't like his hair being touched, but nonetheless let Boo brush it. "Sure sweetie." Boo giggled and climbed on the bed and began to gently brush Randall's long, purple hair. Randall smiled and relaxed. He was actually starting to enjoy this. Then, he suddenly became lost in deep thought. He thought back to the time when Boo's mom hit her.

The hand print on her cheek and the tears pouring down her face made his heart ache with grief. Randall didn't really like children, but parents' abusing them is one thing he cannot tolerate. Ever since that night, Randall visited Boo and checked in on her. Making sure she was okay. To Randall's relief, she was doing just fine. The hand print on her cheek was still a bit visible, but other than that she's doing well. Randall broke out of his thoughts, and looked at Boo. She was smiling and still brushing his hair. _She must really love my hair. _Randall thought.

"Mary, Come here." Randall patted his lap. Boo stopped brushing Randall's hair and climbed on to his lap. Randall pressed Boo's head to his chest. Holding her close. Boo smiled, and snuggled closer to him. Enjoying his warmth. She looked up and locked her brown eyes with Randall's bright green ones. Boo couldn't help but notice how pretty his eyes were. They reminded her of a Tiger's eye.

Randall gently placed his hand on Boo's cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. Boo noticed the sad look in his eyes. "Randy, what's wrong? You look sad." Randall smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, Mary. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." Boo only nodded her head. Randall pulled his hand back from Boo's cheek and looked over at his watch. It read, 1:40am. _Man it's late. I better get Boo to bed and head back home. _ "Alright, toots. It's way past your bedtime. It's time to go to sleep."

Randall stood up with Boo in his arms. He gently placed Boo on her bed. He pulled the covers over her body. Boo let out a tiny yawn. She was starting to feel tired herself. Randall stood up and was about to leave, but Boo stopped him. "Don't go Randy. Please stay with me." Boo scotched over and patted the spot next to her. Randall sighed. "Alright, I'll sleep with you just for tonight." Boo clapped her hands happily. Randall removed his Purple tail coat, leaving him in his lavender button up shirt and he removed his dress shoes.

He set his items on a nearby chair and climbed onto the bed with Boo. He put an arm around Boo's abdomen and pulled her close to his body. Boo smiled and snuggled her face into his chest. Randall gently stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Minutes went by, and Boo finally fell asleep. Randall quietly got off the bed and began putting his shoes and jacket back on. He looked at his watch again. 3:30am. _Time sure does fly._ He was time for him to head back home, so he could get some rest himself. Since he starts work at 6 am.

Randall walked back over to Boo and gave her another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He softly whispered into her ear. He walked over to her door and turned the knob. He glanced back one last time at Boo before turning and heading back home.

**What did you guys think? R&R and tell me! Thank you for reading! I'll be sure to write more Randall and Boo stories. If you have any ideas just PM me. ;) Until next time. xoxo**


End file.
